Creationday
by tffangirl000
Summary: ITS MASKY'S BIRTHDAY. Can they keep her busy until the party is set up? LET'S HOPE SO.


Masky woke from recharge to hear her shared room door cycle open and close. Her first thought was that Lemondrop was leaving for her shift on moniters and was about to fall back into recharge but a rumble in her tanks made her slightly groan and lazily got up and out of the berth. She trudged down the hall and to the but before she could reach the pad a voice called out

"hey Butterfly! What are you doing?"

she turned to see her gray and red Praxian friend Bluestreak coming down the hall with two cubes of energon in servo.

"hey, Bluestreak! What's up? I was just about to go in the to get a cube."

Bluestreak held out one cube "trust me you don't want to go in there right now."

"why? What's going on?"

Bluestreak twitched his doorwings. He didn't really like lieing to any of his friends, especially Masky, "there is going to be another fight."

Masky's optics brightened "that sounds awesome!" oh no "let's go watch!"

she turned around but a hand caught her shoulder "No! I-i mean, its' the twins and we already know how they turn out."

"isn't that all the more reason to go in?"

she turned back to the doors only for a Bluestreak to jump in front of her

"no! Its cause they are fighting...uh...Prime!"

not his best work but it was the only name that first came to mind.

Masky gave him a deadpan look "the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, are fighting Optimus prime, the Autobot leader, the one who kicks Megatron's aft?"

"uh, more like sparing and they couldn't wait, so they, uh, used the ."

"uh-huh." she said with an optic ridge raised.

"yeah, so we should go for a drive, or ask Hound for a nature walk, or just sit on the mountain, or just sit on the top part of the ship, or we could go to my quarters and play a few games I borrowed from Sides?" Bluestreak suggested swiftly leading her away from the door.

For on the other side of the doors everyone was busy hanging up streamers, airing up balloons, secretly swapping the high grade, and testing the music. Lemondrop stood at a small sidtance and looked up at the large banner the read "HAPPY CREATION DAY BUTTERFLY" on it

* * *

"a little higher, then you can pin it there." she said up to Ratchet and Wheeljack who where on each side of the banner.

Lemondrop looked over to the table in the far corner to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker restocking the energon. A talltell sign to stay away from the energon. Lemondrop shook her head and flicked a wing in amusement. She looked over to the front of the room to see a dj studio set up with Jazz and Blaster talking about what music and lighting would set off a mood. Optimus prime put a hand on her shoulder and smiled behind his mask

"good job, Lemondrop. I'm sure she will love it."

"I would hope. She loves parties so i'm thinking she might like it."

"I know she will. I heard that this was narrowly avoided by Bluestreak. Seems she wasn't in your room."

"good thing he was there. We are almost done anyway. Just a few more things to check on and then we can call them in."

Optimus patted her shoulder then waslked over to Prowl who held data pad and pen in hand and would check something off before looking around again and repeated. They talked and watched the process of the party preparations.

"checkmate."

"aw, again?"

Masky just laughed "maybe if you don't go easy on me,blue, then maybe we could have and actual game."

"well, how about another game?"

"alright, what game did you have in mind?"

"well," Bluestreak said getting up from his seat "how about a race?"

Masky reved her engin challengingly and smiled "you're on!"

they raced out of Maskys door "once around the ARK!"

and they transformed and raced off. They were neck and neck and a lot of the time Masky caught up because her . Near the end Masky let off the gas and Bluestreak speed ahead. When Masky caught up she could see Bluestreak holding his comlink then turn to her.

"good job on the win, Blue."

"well, you let me win this. I mean you do have the faster out of the both of us."

"nope, you won that fair and square. Hey who were you talking to? You nodded a few times?"

Bluestreak's wings twitched nervously "uh, just Prowl. Just checking in on me, you know?"

Masky just nodded slowly "uh huh...so whats next? Another race?"

"how about a human game 'hide-and-seek'? I hide and seek."

"uh, alright."

she turned and covered her optics and started to mentally count in her head and she could hear Bluestreak transform and drive into the ARK. She got to the number 50 before heading into the AK herself. She first checked her room, then Sunstreaker and Sideswipes, then Bluestreaks room. Still not finding him she walked into Wheeljack's lab cautiously

"Bluestreak? Wheeljack?"

when she got no answer she walked in farther and called out again but go no answer. She walked out and went down to prowls office and knocked three times, only to get no answer. Since it was unlocked she opened the door to peek inside, only to find it empty. Odd, Prowl never leaves the pffice. She stood straight as the light went off in her head. Unless it was to refule! She ran out of the office and headed to the but open the door to find it dark

"hello?" she called out timidly.

The lights flew on, a banner, confedy and balloons fell from the ceiling. Lemondrop popped out in front of her and yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY CREATION DAY BUTTERFLY!"

Masky jumped back in surprise , she reset her optics a few times before looking at Lemondrop "you did all this?"

"not only me. Everyone help, everyone did something."

A giant blue hand rested on her shoulder "but it was she, who showed us what to do."

Lemondrop waved it off "nah."

Lemondrop grabbed Maskys wrist "come on femme! We have some partying to do!" but she ran into optimus "uh, that is, if its alright with you, sir?"

Optimus prime just laughed and turned to the side "happy creation day, Butterfly."

Masky dropped her head "thanks." and was promptly dragged onto the dance floor where Jazz and Blaster were qued to start their music selections, party lasting all night.


End file.
